It's The Falling In Love Part
by sweet.afflictionn
Summary: Edward has given up his life for Bella including being an invincible vampire, Jacob will not stand for Edward creeping his way back into Bella's life. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

It happened so fast she didn't even get a chance to take a breath. One minute she was standing at her feet demanding to be listened to, The next she's being thrown to the ground. "What just happened?" she couldn't help but ask herself, She opened her eyes to find them glaring into the other's eyes. She stood up in horror how could this all go so wrong?. The oxygen left her body as she collapsed to the ground again, At the sound of the thud he came running to her side.

"She doesn't love you!" He shouted at him, Watching him tend to her.

"But you assume she loves you?" He shouted back.

"Get away from her, You aren't helping any your making it worse much like you always do" He jumped away from her lifeless body. His eyes twitched, was it true? Was he only capable of making things worse? He couldn't take it anymore the bare thought of all the damage in her life he caused her ate away at his heart, He fled without one word.

"Doesn't surprise me" He hissed as he watched him run away. She began to moan as her eyes slowly opened, She looked into his eyes and A simple smile stretched a crossed her lips. Attempting to sit up her head began to throb forcing her to lay back in the wet grass.

"What happened Jacob?" She asked him gently.

"Edward did this, All of this" He said showing her the torn down trees and Patch's of missing grass.

"Why would he do this?" Her eyes began to well up with tears.

"I'm not sure Bella, let's get you home before your dad starts to worry" Jacob gently lifted Bella off the ground into his arms. Bella slowly began to close her eyes as the gentle rocking of Jacobs walk soothed her to sleep. They made it to Bella's home only to see Charlie half-way running to Jacob.

"What the hell happened?" He shouted at the sight of his pale daughter.

"Edward" Jacob said carrying her up to her bedroom to lay her down, Walking back down the stairs be began to explain to Charlie what all happened.

"I was walking through the woods with Bella and That monster came out of nowhere, He pushed Bella to the ground and Began attacking me" Jacob went on and On painting a picture of Edward the evil vampire. Bella heard their voices walking to the stairwell she listened to every word Jacob said about Edward.

"I don't believe it" Bella whispered to herself going straight back to her room slamming the door.

"Bella whatever he told you isn't true, I wouldn't hurt you" Bella jumped at the voice in her room, She turned around to see Edward sitting on the edge of her bed rocking back and Fourth. She ran to his side to see him covered in cuts.

"Oh my god are you okay?" She asked, Edward shook his head it seemed like all the blood in his body was just drained. "I'm calling Carlisle right now" She demanded running the her phone only to have it ripped out of her hands.

"Bella you can't do that, He doesn't know I'm here" Edward threw the phone on Bella's dresser sitting back down. Bella didn't understand, She sat beside him on the bed and Watched him carefully.

"I don't understand Edward, Why doesn't he know your here? What have you done?"

"I found someone who can help me, Bella we can be together now" Bella looked at him confused.

"What do you mean 'someone who can help you'? What are you talking about Edward?" She said in a half yell.

"They took it out of me Bella, all of it is gone" Edward had a plastered manic smile and Bella began stepping back from him.

"Took what out of you Edward?" Bella stared at him in horror.

"I won't hurt you anymore Bella, I'm not a monster anymore"

"How? I don't understand?"

"I don't either but they took it out of me Bella, Aren't you happy?" Bella couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the deep gashes in Edwards skin.

"He did this to you...Didn't he Edward?" Bella said reaching out for his skin. Edward winced as Bella touched each wound, Bella looked in his eyes. "Tell me please?" She begged.

"Yes Bella he did this, I tried telling him I wasn't there for a fight but he wouldn't listen, I tried to tell him I wasn't a monster anymore but he just wouldn't listen" Bella couldn't believe what she was being told. "Bella I'm sorry for hurting your head" He said gently stroking her head.

"I'm fine, You need to go I have to talk to Jacob" Edward nodded his head and Climbed out of the window. She took a deep breath as she opened her door to see him standing there, Eyes burning holes into her body. "You lied to my father you bastard" She yelled. Jacob turned around closing the door eyes still on her.

"I didn't, I told him what he should know"

"Your lying!" Bella snapped back.

"Really? And How am I lying Bella, You weren't even conscious" Jacob said with pleading eyes.

"No I wasn't but Edward was here, He told me how he isn't a vampire anymore and You knew that yet you attacked him anyways! Explain that Jacob!" Bella demanded with fire in her eyes.

"Bella he's lying, He's still angry that we're together" Jacob said taking her hand in his.

"No! Don't touch me" She shouted ripping her hand away from him.

"Bella are you saying you believe him over me?" He asked in an angry toned voice scaring Bella.

"Yes I am! Jacob, Edward doesn't bleed when he's hurt yet he's bleeding from gashes made by AN ANIMAL" She screamed. Jacob walked up to her staring her dead in the eyes, Bella began stepping back until Jacob took her in his hands causing her to tremble in fear.

"I'm not an animal, I was protecting you" He said in a deep, manic voice.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO PROTECT ME, I WANT YOU TO LEAVE" Bella screamed shaking her way out of his tight grip.

"Fine! Fend for yourself Bella" He said before leaving the room and Possibly Bella's life forever. A loud noise rang out and Bella ran to it, Her phone was going off and It was Edward.

"Edward?" She said into the phone with no response. "EDWARD?" She screamed into the phone and There was still no response, About to yell his name again she heard a loud thud and Then silence. "EDWARD?" She cried into the phone before closing it and Running from the house to the only place she knew Edward would be. She found him laying on the ground unconscious and Bleeding still, Falling to her knees she called the only person that could help him. "I need you NOW" 


	2. The Truth

"How'd this happen?" He demanded, Bella looked in his eyes as tears escaped hers.

"I don't know, Can you help him?" She questioned.

"Of course I can, Have you told him yet?" She looked away.

"Carlisle I can't tell him, he found that doctor" Carlisle's eyes flashed open.

"How?" He shouted.

"I don't know, He came to my house after the fight with Jacob.."

"That wolf boy?" He said cutting her off. She nodded her head and Continued.

"He came to my house after the fight and Told me he found someone, He went through with it" Carlisle took a deep breath.

"He'll die, Bella you need to save him" Bella shook her head backing away from his body.

"I can't, He'll know I had Alice do what she did and He'll hate me"

"Bella stop thinking about yourself and Think about my son, He's dying and Your higher concern is if he'll hate you or not? If he dies you'll have that on your concious forever, Is that what you want Bella?" She looked down at him as tears fell down her cheeks.

"No"

"Then do it please, We're running out of time" He breathed out as he looked down at his son.

"Fine" Bella said walking over to his body and Sitting down, Grabbing his pale face she kissed him. "I'm sorry if this hurts" She said before taking his warm flesh into her mouth, She could feel his body trembling a bit before going into full convulsions. She jumped back and Looked away. Carlisle sat by his side and Held his hand til his body went to rest.

"He'll be okay Bella, You did the right thing" Bella shook her head in full sobs. An hour passed by and Edward's eyes finally opened. He looked over to see Bella's head buried in her knees.

"Bella?" He whispered, She looked up to see him trying to sit up. Running over to him she helped him the rest of the way and Leaned him against a tree to support him. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"Carlisle saved you" She lied feeling guilty.

"HE WHAT?" Edward shouted, Bella's body jerked back at Edwards loud roar.

"He saved you, Why are you so angry?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE THIS WAY BELLA, WE CAN'T BE THIS WAY IF I'M LIKE THIS WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?" He continued shouting, He didn't notice Carlisle walking through the woods holding a bag of food for Bella.

"Edward stop shouting, You'll draw attention" Carlisle said setting the food done by Bella. Edward's eyes turned a bright red as he jumped at Carlisle taking his throat in his hands and Slamming him into the ground. "Son what are you doing?" He asked gasping for breath.

"Trying to figure out how to kill you"

"What did I do wrong Edward?"

"You changed me back, I didn't want to be changed back"

"Edward this is your destiny, Why won't you just embrace it?"

"Because I want to be with Bella and I can't if every moment I'm near her I thrist for her blood"

"You won't have that problem anymore, Bella's like us now" Bella's eyes widen, Edward turned his head and Stared at her. Bella stepped forward to say something but Edward jumped off of Carlisle and Ran away. Bella could feel her heart fall into the pit of her stomach. "I'm sorry Bella"

"NO YOUR NOT!" Bella screamed before running away following Edwards path. She spotted Edward leaning against a rock holding his throat. "Edward please listen to me" She said walking up to him.

"Why?" 


End file.
